Pruneface
' Pruneface' was a high-ranking Nazi spy during WWII under the codename Boche. Pruneface was not elderly, and his wrinkles were the reult of a bad skin defect. Early Life Early in his adult life, Pruneface and his wife Ana were part of a vaudeville act that included whip tricks. Both became proficient in the use of a whip. His exact age is unknown, but Dr. Freezedrei claimed that Pruneface was nearly a hundred years old when he was "reanimated" in 1983. He was shown in a flashback working with the Brow a fellow Axis agent attempting purchase explosive from Big Boy. First Shown Encounter with Dick Tracy In the early 1940s, Pruneface was put in charge of the manufacture of a deadly nerve gas created by Cal Bullet Jr, son of Highway Police Chief George "Cal" Bullett (who died from said nerve gas upon discovering his son's operation). Pruneface had been communicating with Cal though a woman named Clara ran a request Juke Box in a local tavern sending messages back and forth through the machine. Dick Tracy, Junior and amputee nurse Frizzletop had gotten wise to the set up and captured Clara. Posing as the woman, Frizzletop (with Junior's help) gave Cal a phony message to report back to "Boche" so as to learn the Nazi's location. Cal had quickly rushed over to Pruneface's hideout in an old brownstone with gelatin capsules filled with the nerve gas. When Tracy and Officer Dennis O’Copper went in, Pruneface activated a trap making the hallway nothing but mirrors. Tracy and O'Copper were then trapped in a basement. Not willing to let Cal go unpunished for his mistake, Pruneface tied Cal up and threw the gelatin capsules of gas up into an active light fixture, which would release the gas due to the heat of the bulb. With only minutes left, Cal made amends and warned Dennis and Tracy through the ventilator shaft about the gas and to ld them to leave quickly. Pruneface took off from the top of the building via helicopter to the building right next door (intending to confuse the police) and was pulled down from a retractable part of the roof with the help of his Japanese assistant Togo. While leaving Prunface accidenly broke a telephone wire. The poison gas was released up a chimney, where it nearly killed a telephone lineman who was investigating the break. When the lineman's partner (who was also an air raid warden) realized his partner has been gassed, he called the police to invistigate the building. After Tracy and O'Copper were freed, they discovered who had rented the building. They soon learned that Togo had also rented the building next door, where the street level entrances were all boarded up. Seeing that the police were about to investigate, Pruneface went up to the roof and escaped by crossing a retractable flagpole, leaving Togo to be captured. Looking for another place to stay, Pruneface, under the alias of "Mr. Jones", rented a room from Mrs. Trueheart, the mother Tracy's girlfriend Tess. Grabbing some equiment from a storage locker, Pruneface set up his own little spy operation with a short-wave radio typewriter and umbrella aeriel. Plotting to blow up a nearby defense manufacturing plant, Pruneface had a bombing delivery device made while Tess and Tracy grew suspicious. Unknown to them, Mrs. Trueheart and Junior were also suspicious and had a plan to expose Pruneface. Mrs. Trueheart switched out the device (in a box disguised like a Christmas present) for a facsimile and was knocked out by Pruneface after he found out about the deception (not before she took a picture of him from a hidden camera). Pruneface went after Junior, who had the device to deliver to Tracy. Pruneface broke his leg pursuing Junior. Needing a doctor and noticing that his picture was in the newspaper, Pruneface killed a dog for its sweater so his face wouldn't be recognized. The doctor recognized the sweater as belonging to a dog that lived in the area and he deduced that Pruneface must have harmed the dog. Pruneface held the doctor at gunpoint and called his superior, Agent 20 to get him out of there with the doctor as a hostage. The doctor took off the address plate of 20's house without being seen and threw it into the ambulance. Thanks to this clue, Tracy and the police were able to track Pruneface down. Agent 20 was about to leave Pruneface to be captured, but was killed by Pruneface after the escape route was blocked. After Pruneface let the doctor and the dead nazi out of the house, Tracy and and the police disconnected the heat and electricity, broke all of the windows and tried freeze Pruneface out of the house. Pruneface suffered serious frostbite rather than surrender to the police. Pruneface, the Cryonic Man Unbeknownst to the general populace at the time, Pruneface was put into cryogenic slumber by Nazi scientist Dr. Kryos Freezedrei, who reanimated Pruneface in 1983 in order to gain customers (such as Vitamin Flintheart) for his cryogenics lab. He also sought to establish support for Neo Nazi groups. Unlike the cloning of Mumbles, (which was revealed to be a hoax), the unfreezing of Pruneface was genuine. Pruneface had a difficult time adjusting to modern society, and wanted to get revenge on Tracy. Tracy survived being sealed in one of Freezedrei's cryogenic chambers thanks to a last-minute rescue by Sam Catchem. Freezedrei was seemingly killed in an explosion at his lab that was arranged by Israeli Mossad Agents, and Pruneface was apprehended. It was later discovered that he had managed to escape or arrange release. The Xylon Plot Sometime after this, Dick Tracy revealed to Wendy Wichell the untold facts about the rec ently declassified Xylon incident which involved Pruneface heading an espionage ring determined to steal the Xylon explosive formula developed by Professor Roloc Bard. After getting the formula and the Professor with aid from the treacherous Flattop Jones Sr., Pruneface planted the bombs in key locations including FBI HQ and the Police Station. After Tracy, FBI Agent Jim Trailer and Junior followed professor Bard back to the warehouse he was kept, Tracy got the drop on Pruneface only to be knocked out by Pruneface's ghastly wife. Both of them escaped and left Tracy to die in a warehouse tied to a chair next to a "baby" Xylon Bomb. Tracy escaped and the incident was never mentioned again. Tracy revealed why the incident was classified and his first encounter with Pruneface, Shaky, Flattop, and Mrs. Pruneface was undocumented. This was because Pruneface had one of the bombs moved to an "alternate location", which to this day was just as deadly as ever. It was revealed that Bard's unrequited love, the now-old spinster Frieda Smith was charged with hiding the last bomb in her cellar, 10 blocks away from the nations capital pending orders to set it off from Pruneface himself. Pruneface, who came out of hiding at this point, attempted to contact Freida, but she was captured and the bomb was defused thanks to Tracy, Wendy and Trailer. Pruneface Strikes Again Pruneface resurfaced in 1987. He was again working with Dr. Freezedrei, who had survived the explosion at his cryogenics lab. The two were now working with chemical weapons. Pruneface and Freezedrei had developed a virus that would induce blindness, and they tested it on the suburb of Homewood. One of the victims was Tess Tracy, which prompted Dick Tracy to investigate. Tracy tracked down Pruneface and Freezedrei and confronted them. Freezedrei was killed and Tracy turned his attention to Pruneface, the only other person who knew the antidote for the blindness virus. Tracy tricked Pruneface into thinking that Pruneface had contracted the virus, and Pruneface nervously wrote down the antidote. Pruneface was so convinced by Tracy's ruse that he suffered a case of psychosomatic blindness as he was taken into custody. The Death of Pruneface Pruneface later spent several years as a prisoner in a European gulag. His granddaughter Prunella arranged for his escape during a case that also involved Dick Tracy and an art forger. Pruneface died after falling from a gondola in the Swiss Alps during a prisoner exchange. Appearances in Other Media '1950s TV Series' Pruneface appeared in 4 episodes of the 1950s "Dick Tracy" TV series starring Ralph Byrd. Pruneface was featured in 2 separate storylines, each comprised of 2 episiodes. He was played by actor Alan Keys. '1960s TV Cartoon' ' ' Pruneface was one of the featured villains in the 1960s humorous cartoon version of "Dick Tracy", often paired with Itchy. He did not interact with Tracy directly, but was instead foiled by Tracy's "funny" subordinates. He was sometimes portrayed as having purplish skin, much like a literal prune. Pruneface also appeared in an episode of "The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo", produced by UPA, the same comany that made the Dick Tracy cartoon. He was voiced by actor Marvin Miller. In the episode "Dick Tracy and the Mob", (original airdate Feb. 6 1965) Pruneface was the leader of the gang that hired Squinty Eyes (a doppelganger of Mr. Magoo, played by Jim Backus) to kill Dick Tracy (voiced by Everett Sloane). The gang also included the Brow, Flattop, Mumbles, and the Mole. '1960s Live-Action Series' In the 1960s, a pilot was produced for a live-action Dick Tracy TV series by William Dozier, who had also produced the 1960s Batman TV series. Pruneface did not appear in the pilot, but a make-up test was prepared for a possible future episode with actor Lon Chaney Jr. in the role. The character's appearance seems heavily influenced by his appearance in the UPA cartoons. 'Archie's TV Funnies' Pruneface was a character in the "Dick Tracy" segments of the 1971 animated television series "Archie's TV Funnies", produced by Filmation Associates. Pruneface's appearance closely resembled his depiction in the comic strip. He was one the villains featured in the show's opening and closing credits sequence. 'Movie Continuity' In the 1990 film "Dick Tracy", Pruneface was a mafia kingpin with several subordinates, most notably Influence. He was played by actor R.G. Armstrong. In the comic book tie-in—which gives him the real name Lorenzo Prunesti—he was shown to be one of Lips Manlis' more prominent rivals. He employed corrupt lawyer Danny Supeena, and—according to memorabilia such as the trading cards and action figures—he specializes in sabotage, demolition, and explosives. Pruneface later joined the consolidated underworld organization run by Big Boy Caprice. It was revealed during the big gangland meeting that Pruneface had thrown a firebomb in Big Boy's car previously, but Big Boy was willing to let the past be forgotten. After Tracy and his squad planted surveillance expert Bug Bailey in the Club Ritz attic, Pruneface was present when Baily was discovered. Pruneface aided Big Boy in setting a trap for Tracy at the Southside warehouse, with Bug relaying the information to Tracy before being captured by Pruneface and Influence. Tracy arrived at the warehouse and freed Bug while Pruneface and Influence's attention was diverted. As they turned around, a cement-covered Tracy found himself vulnerable with a jammed gun. A faceless figure in the shadows fired three shots, killing Pruneface. Pruneface's last word before attempting to shoot Tracy- "Reload!". Notes *In his initial appearance, Pruneface was shown to have a slight build, and often adopted a friendly and avuncular (if deceptively so) demeanor. Following his resurrection, he was consistently depicted as a larger and imposing figure, as well as being more prone to melancholy and anger. *Pruneface's appearance in the live-action feature film was partially inspired by former president Ronald Reagan. *Pruneface's resurrection is somewhat controversial among some fans of the "Dick Tracy" comic strip. At the end of the original continuity in February of 1943, Pruneface was still alive after suffering frostbite and being taken into custody. A Sunday strip shows Chief Brandon and Tracy discussing how Pruneface will eventually be transferred from the hospital to a jail, after which he will be tried and (alomst surely) executed. Tracy is then off on another case involving Frizzletop and an abducted child. Therefore, the claim of him having "frozen to death" in the cryonics storyline would seem to be inaccurate. At the beginning of the Mrs. Pruneface storyline (in August of 1943), she claims that Tracy is responsible for her husband's "capture and death". She clearly believes that her husband is dead. It is unlikely that Pruneface could have recovered, been tried, convicted and executed all in the span of 6 months, especially since his case involved treason, sedition, and murder. It's entirely possible that he could have taken a turn for the worse and did not recover from his wounds in the hospital, and therefore he would have died as a result of the freezing, even though that would make the cryogenics process more difficult. It's also conceivable that he was spirited away from the hospital by fellow Nazi agents who falsified the public record regarding his death, but this is purely speculative. *In the Star Wars Universe an eyepatch-wearing alien character referred to as "Pruneface" took part in the Rebel Alliance's raid on the forest moon of Endor. *Pruneface is considered among Tracy's most well-known enemies, possibly second only to Flattop. As one of Tracy's most notorious villains, Pruneface has been referred to in episodes of "The Simpsons" and "Robot Chicken". *Unlike another classic Tracy villain Mumbles, the death of Pruneface in the late 1990s in treated as canonical by the current creative team, and writer Mike Curtis has stated that he considers Pruneface to be deceased. Known Relatives *Ana Pruneface, wife (deceased) *unnamed son (korean war hero, KIA) *Prunella Laboche (Granddaughter) *Prune Hilda (Great-Granddaughter, deceased) Known Associates *Lou and Stu Rotiart (Xylon Saga) *Morgancoin aka Agent 20 {deceased} *Togo {In custody} *Clara (Juke Box girl) {In custody} *Cal Bullet Jr (deceased) *Mrs. Pruneface {deceased} *Flattop Jones Sr. (hired; deceased) *Shaky (hired; deceased) *Frieda Smith (accomplice/sleeper agent) *Roloc Bard (kidnapped; deceased) *Dr. Kryos Freezedrei (deceased) Can be Found *The Complete Dick Tracy Vol. 8 *Dick Tracy: Tracy's Wartime Memories *Dick Tracy: The Complete True Hearts and Tommy Guns Trilogy Category:Ugly Men Category:Deceased Category:Nazis Category:Movie Characters